Conventional bullet-resistant vests do not provide coverage for the lower back or buttocks area, where coverage is necessary or critical in certain situations. Vest coverage generally does not go lower than the beltline of the user. The rigidity of ballistic material may limit the mobility of the user if the vest included a longer back portion that covered the user below the beltline, which could cause the user injury if he was unable to move freely.